


Change my mind

by InLust



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa wake up in each other's body. The real question is how the hell they get back into their own?</p><p>body swap au no one really asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4guiltypleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4guiltypleasure).



> this is in honor of femslash february where i actually try to write more often than not you can find everything here or at my tumblr

They really don’t know how this happens. Because waking up with each other was one thing, waking up in each other’s bodies? That is a completely different realm. 

Sansa-- **Margaery** \-- _ Sansa in  _ **_Margaery’s_ ** _ body _ is sitting at the edge of the bed, rocking back in forth, her hands are practically digging into her scalp, trying to figure out how the hell this happened. 

It was one thing for Sansa to be in love with her best friend but it was another thing for her to be  _ inside  _ of her (and not the kind she was expecting). 

“Sansa, this is amazing, I knew your tits were gorgeous!” 

Sansa cringes in disbelief. Because it’s Margaery in her body. Her best friend that she’s in love with, that is actually standing before the mirror, with her shirt pajama top unbuttoned, cupping her breasts. 

“Margaery!” Sansa yells feeling a blush tint her cheeks. She jumps off the bed and instantly grabs the shirt to close. “Please take this seriously!” 

Margaery, in Sansa’s body, just stares with wide eyes. For Sansa it’s freaking weird seeing herself all doe eyed and confused. Honestly, how can Margaery stand staring at the face all the time because Sansa is sure that she makes that face 85% of the time Margaery says something embarrassing. 

Suddenly, there’s a pat on Sansa’s head and Margaery is just patting her head from her body. Okay,  _ rude _ .

“Am I really that short?” Margaery asks curiously. 

Margaery awkwardly squat before Sansa and grabs her face. The fact that they’re mere inches apart makes Sansa’s heart beat wildly. 

“Good lord, my pores!” Margaery complains. “How come you never tell me I look like this in the morning?” 

Sansa bats Margaery’s hands away quickly. “You look fine!” she insists. She know Margaery looks perfect when she wakes up, while  _ she  _ looks frazzled. “We should be figuring out how to fix this!”

Margaery puts her hands on her waist and furrows her brows. 

_ Is that how I look when I am frustrated?  _ Sansa thinks to herself. She looks sort of intimidating. And a bit angry. 

“Well, we can’t really do anything about it now,” Margaery says with a shrug. “We’ve got to get to school.”

Sansa looks at the clock.  _ Oh my god!  _ They’re going to be late.  _ How did this happen? Why didn’t I notice the time?! _

\-------------------

When they get to school, it’s hard for them to keep a low profile. Margaery knows this first hand because like clockwork, Baelish will be waiting for her at her locker to ask her some student council question just so he could leer at Sansa. 

“Ah, Margaery, just the person I was looking for,” he says shooting a bright smile at Margaery. 

Margaery feels creeped out instantly because he’s not staring at her, technically, he’s staring at Sansa.  _ Is this how he is everyday?  _

Meanwhile, Sansa, in her body is really a fish out of water. Margaery doesn’t ever seem out of place or uncomfortable. She is Margaery Tyrell and to see Sansa in her body looking so discomforted, makes her a little bit upset.

So she does what she does best as Margaery and clings onto herself. “Hello, Petyr,” Margaery inserts herself. 

Sansa shoots her a look as if she’d been betrayed. 

Petyr brightly stares at Margaery. “Good morning, to you too, Sansa,” he looks like he’d just seen a pot of gold. “You look beautiful today.”

Margaery grabs onto her body tighter. “I know, Margaery thought so as well this morning,” she lies straight through her teeth. Even though, it’s true being able to see Sansa’s naked body when she was changing into her uniform. 

“Margaery, you always have a good eye,” Petyr compliments. 

“Uh--sure, of course?” Sansa responds before shooting a glance at Margaery. 

Margaery huffs before looking at Petyr. He is a lot shorter than Sansa is.  _ How has Sansa resisted the urge to squash this rat? _ So she leans in closer against Sansa. “She also has very good taste,” she adds suggestively, hoping that Petyr would leave them alone. 

“Sansa!” Sansa admonishes suddenly. 

Margaery sees her face turn slightly pink and hopes that she’s never done that in front of Sansa. She looks absolutely ridiculous when she blushes. 

Petyr stands before them looking completely confused. 

Sansa does her best to imitate Margaery and asks him what his question was. 

Margaery just continues to cling onto her body as they speak. Because regardless of the pointed effort, Margaery’s made to show Sansa is clearly disinterested in him, it clearly hasn’t been working.  _ Sansa just needs a little bit of my help _ , she rationalizes as she plays with Sansa’s hair. The blush on Margaery’s actual face is relentless but Margaery clearly sees Sansa’s face blushing in her mind.

Fortunately, the longer Petyr speaks, the more Margaery plays with Sansa, meaning the sadder his face grows at the growing realization that  _ maybe  _ Sansa’s off limits. Especially, when Sansa gets annoyed and grabs Margaery’s hand quickly to lace their fingers. 

He leaves them with a lame excuse but not without a dejected look on his face as he walks away. 

Sansa huffs, “What were you trying to do?”

Margaery swings their hands playfully. “I was trying to get it through that you weren’t interested in him.”

“Now he thinks I’m interested in  _ you _ !” 

The way it comes out, hearing it in her own voice, makes Margaery’s heart break a little. Margaery would never say that to Sansa. Of course, she’s interested. She’s just...not trying to  _ frighten  _ the girl off. Or in this case,  _ maybe  _ Sansa isn’t interested in her. 

Margaery shrugs instead, “Well, if you’d like, I can sort it out with him.”

“No!” Sansa protests quickly. She stutters. Huffs. Mutters. Before letting out a sigh. 

Thank goodness, she never gets ruffled too often. She looks likes a little angry piglet.  _ It’s not cute whatsoever _ . Margaery pats her head. “There, there,” she jokes instead. “I won’t sort it out until I get back into my body.”

Sansa still doesn’t look pleased.

\-------------------

Sansa is reeling from their interaction with Petyr. It was strange with Margaery playing with her hair and being all affectionate from her body. She’s always wanted to be more like that but she’d never had the confidence. Petyr always made her uncomfortable, like it would make him leer even more at ther. 

Although, the way Margaery had done, it clearly made him uncomfortable. Sansa was grateful that Margaery could help her in that respect. But now, it seemed like Sansa (her body and all) was doing something more than best friends would with Margaery. 

Sansa knows Margaery. She knows it’s just a ruse. It’s just completely unfair to her that she’d fake something just to get what she wants. Even if it helped Sansa in this case.

It seems Margaery was always helpful. Sansa had always seen it from the outside, where people approach Margaery for support. Being in her body though? Meant  _ Sansa  _ was the person they were asking for help from.

“Margaery, there’s an issue with the schedule for student council, how should we fix it?”

“Margaery, my boyfriend is a total knob, I can’t stand him anymore!”

“Margaery, can you bring this to the office?”

“Margaery, are you stopping by the student council room? Can you tell Gendry to update the media plans?”

“Margaery, how do we fix this?”

Sansa felt like her head was going to completely fall off. The best she could do was play answering machine and find Margaery during lunch to sort this all out. She could only hope that Margaery was faring better in her body. 

\-------------------

The toughest part about being in Sansa’s body that Margaery finds is not touching it. It makes her sound like a creeper. But it’s not like the thoughts haven’t crossed her mind. 

Margaery’s always liked Sansa. Maybe if she actually touched her more often and showed her, then the redhead would get the picture. Now, she’s stuck in her best friend’s body not being able to explore. It was some weird violation thing. 

Not to mention, when she’s in drama class, she doesn’t realize, how flawlessly she can change her emotions and expressions in Sansa’s body. That explains why Sansa is always chosen as a lead. 

“Sansa, duck!” 

Margaery almost does a double take but feels the pain blind her and she falls on her butt. 

Also the height thing serves a bit of problem. She can understand why Sansa is a bit shy with her body. As gorgeous as it is, it can get... _ everywhere _ . 

In total, she’s knocked over four props, tripped two people, and tripped over  _ herself  _ three times. 

“Are you alright, Sans? Please say yes, Arya will kill me,” Gendry says quickly as he helps her up. 

Margaery clutches her forehead and feels a small bump already.  _ Sansa is going to kill me _ . It takes her a moment to regain her vision and she feels relatively fine otherwise. She’s going to talk to Sansa about getting more iron in her diet. 

Gendry is still holding onto her arm with a genuine look of concern. It’s strange seeing people from this vantage point. Margaery’s always thought Gendry was attractive...but now she can see the lack of appeal for Sansa. Of course, most guys shorter than her would look ridiculous in her mind. 

“I’m alright, Mister Waters,” she says cavalierly as she pulls her arm back. “Just a bump.”

“ _ Mister _ Waters?” Gendry looks at her funny. “You’re starting to sound like your girlfriend.”

Margaery stares at him in confusion. “ _ Girlfriend _ ?” Margaery knows that’s impossible because the only person that calls him Mister Waters is her.  _ Is Gendry calling me Sansa’s girlfriend?  _ Her heart starts to race. 

He laughs at her. “Of course! Looks how easy it to rile you up!” he jokes with a poke at her cheeks.

Margaery bats his hands away and feels her cheeks. She is warm. Sansa is always constantly blushing around her. And inside Margaery can feel her heart beat wildly. “It’s not--we’re not,” she tries protesting because Sansa wasn’t happy giving that impression to Petyr, the least she could do is steer Gendry correctly.

Gendry pushes aside some props for them to sit on. They have time before the next act. “Come on, how was your sleepover last night? Did you talk to her yet?”

Margaery sits down. She isn’t sure what Gendry and Sansa talk about. She didn’t even know they were close at all other than for Arya. “What’re you talking about?” she treads carefully. 

Gendry scoffs at her. “You’ve been biting your nails all week about the sleepover because you wanted to tell her about your feelings. I thought you would’ve done it by now.”

Margaery’s jaw drops.  _ What feelings Sansa? What feelings are you having that I don’t know about? _ She tries not to stare eagerly at Gendry as she asks, “How would you know I was so sure about telling her?”

“Sansa, you’ve been on about this since  _ last  _ year,” Gendry reminds in confusion. He carefully pokes her forehead. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head too hard?”

_ Last year? _ Margaery clenches her jaw. “If Margaery hasn’t caught on in a year, I don’t think she’d ever catch on,” she honestly says. It kind of bothers her that Sansa has been hiding something from her for a year now.

“Funny, you said that the other day, and then proceeded to complain about how you wished Margaery could just know how you feel,” Gendry joked. “Then again, you aren’t really forthcoming with how you feel Sansa.”

Margaery purses her lips. “Definitely not…”

He gives her a comforting pat on the shoulder. “It’s alright. Maybe you just value your friendship more than anything else.”

\-------------------

It’s hard being Margaery, Sansa decides. She doesn’t like it one bit because she’s Sansa. She has a very limited skill set and that’s never bothered her. Margaery is her friend that can do it all. 

Margaery isn’t simple. Everything around her is constantly busy and complicated. Sansa is sure she prevented two fires and three arguments because that’s what Margaery would do. Hell, being Margaery isn’t simple.

Sansa prefers the simpler life. Where she can hide behind the script and curtain. Where she can release the emotion she feels through a figure that’s not her own. Just not like this. 

Sansa is a bit late getting out of the student council meeting. If Margaery wasn’t president this wouldn’t be an issue, but Sansa dutifully takes notes so that Margaery actually knows what happens whenever, if ever, they get their bodies back. 

Margaery is already at her car. 

“I’m so sorry, student council was running late,” Sansa says as she unlocks the car quickly. 

Margaery smirks. “So that’s how I sound,” she jokes. 

Sansa nearly slaps her forehead because it’s true. This is explains why they’re always pushed to hang out on the weekends.

“I am surprised you wait this long for me to be honest,” Margaery says as she slips into the passenger seat. 

“You usually send me texts updating me,” Sansa groans as she slides into the driver’s seat, which I forgot to do.” Her best friend is literally the greatest person, clearly. Even through all her work, she manages to check on Sansa throughout the day.

Margaery doesn’t say much and Sansa doesn’t know whether or not that’s a good thing or bad thing. She’s staring at her own face and her expression, at least that Margaery is wearing, is blank bordering exhaustion. It takes her a moment to read her own face to realize that might have been the face she was sporting when she was angry at Margaery last week for the student council moving the Drama Club’s bake sale back. 

“Are you alright?” Sansa asks carefully. She looks a bit terrifying when she’s angry.  _ How is Margaery never afraid my face? _ She sees the bump on her forehead and reaches for it. “What happened here?”

Margaery stares at Sansa for a moment. “I walked into a prop,” she answers simply. 

Sansa feels even more confused because she knows she gives simple answers, but Margaery could tell stories for days. It makes Sansa want to be around her day in and out because Margaery is her escape.

Margaery bites her lip unconsciously, contemplating whether or not to elaborate.

“Did you get it checked out?” Sansa carefully probes as she brushes her thumb against the bump gently. 

“Gendry, looked at it.”

“Oh.” Sansa can’t read Margaery’s emotions coming from her face and it’s starting to bother her.

Suddenly, Margaery faces Sansa and she looks livid. Sansa’s eyes widened. Now she’s sure that Margaery has definitely been uncomfortable when Sansa’s been pissed off because something is twisting in her stomach. 

“We talked. Gendry and I.”

Sansa’s eyes are practically bulging because  _ she  _ was supposed to talk to Gendry about the sleepover! Her throat dries as she tries to come up with a response. 

“Wipe that look off my face right now,” Margaery orders as she jabs her finger at her chest. “I look absurd.”

“What look?” Sansa’s bewildered.

“I look like a terrified piglet, just calm down.”

Sansa looks at her in confusion. “You never look like a piglet,” she argues quickly. “You just look aghast. Still looks good!” Margaery huffs at her and Sansa sees how petulant she looks. “Don’t pout! I look like a child.”

Margaery rolls her eyes. At least they both do that well. “No, you don’t,” she mutters before clarifying, “look like a child, I mean.”

Sansa tries to calm down because her heart is racing with how Margaery is looking at her. For a second, she sees Margaery instead of her own face. 

“Shut your eyes,” Margaery says sharply. It’s not laced with anger but there is some emotion behind her words. “I can’t talk to you when I’m looking at my own face.”

Sansa nods and shuts her eyes because she wants to see Margaery’s face. It’s quiet for a moment. She bites the inside of her lip, tempted to open her eyes. She trusts Margaery though.

“Sansa, if there’s one thing I don’t like it’s keeping secrets,” Margaery begins and Sansa laughs because Margaery is the queen of keeping secrets. “I know it sounds ironic coming from me but between the two of us it’s different. I’ve never hidden how I’ve felt. I’ve never for the life of me lied to you.”

“Margaery…,” Sansa tries to stop. She knows what Gendry might’ve said. She knows what Margaery is going to say now. That she just doesn’t have romantic feelings for Sansa and they’re better off as friends. Sansa tries not to let that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach make her run away. 

“It’s a wonder how this one day I’ve learned that you’ve been lying to me for the past year,” she sounds hurt. 

Sansa sighs in resignation. “I didn’t lie…”

“Tell me the truth then,” Margaery says earnestly. “How do you feel about me? Is what Gendry said true? Have you had feelings for me for the last year?”

It’s not how she wanted to tell her best friend, but she was a bit cornered. This has been weighing in her heart for months now. She just wants to be done with it. Maybe being Margaery for a day helped escaping from Margaery in a weird way. She didn’t get looks that make her stomach flip. She didn’t get touches that make her heart go wild. She didn’t get worried texts that make her swoon. 

Sansa breathes out, “Yes. I like you as more than a friend, Margaery. I’ve always liked you.” And it feels like she’s free falling because the truth is out there.

Margaery doesn’t respond right away. It feels like forever and Sansa is about to open her eyes. 

Suddenly, Sansa feels their lips meet. It’s the sweetest kiss because Margaery is unsure and is taking her time. She’s kind of curious of how she’d look kissing someone, but the thought is quickly pushes aside because all she can think of is Margaery. Margaery is the one kissing her, in her body or not, it’s Margaery.

Sansa kisses back before Margaery starts to pull away. She doesn’t want it to end. It finally feels like Margaery gets how she feels. For a second, she’s sure that Margaery feels the same.

When they finally stop kissing after what feels like hours, Sansa is out of breath. She opens her eyes expecting to see herself but all she sees is Margaery.

Margaery realizes it first by the smile on her face. She strokes Sansa’s red hair gently and whispers, “I think you know how I feel now, too.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> check it out or drop me a message at nocteverbascio.tumblr


End file.
